


200...One Way Or Another

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written for Sentinel Thursday's 200th Challenge - "200".
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 5





	200...One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday's 200th Challenge - "200".

“If you were any more anal Ellison, there’d have to be two of you,” Blair whispered under his breath as he chucked the nubby piece of chalk he’d been writing with into the tray under the blackboard. He shook his right arm and hand, flexing his fingers to wring out the cramps that’d started. He glared at the lines he’d spent the last hour writing, shaking his head.

“I must not be a naughty boy,” he sing-songed bitchily between gritted teeth in the same low murmur as he scanned his handiwork.

Jim came up quietly behind Blair. He cupped his left hand under Blair’s left ass cheek and gave it a tight squeeze.

Blair jumped at the unexpected touch.

Jim leaned in close, his breath warm against Blair’s neck, peppering it with tiny puffs as he clicked his tongue reproachfully. “That’s only a hundred and fifty, Chief. Your choice,” he offered, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Blair tilted his head and shifted his eyes to watch the movement of Jim’s right hand as it tapped a ruler lazily against his thigh. He gulped once and nodded. Then he turned and bent across his desk, waiting for the first whack.


End file.
